


Alex Might Be Alive

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Huhhuhh, M/M, Multi, Trans!Hamilton, fake suicide, maybe smut, trans!James, trans!alex, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: Who knows if the depressed, anxiety ridden boy is alive.After a fake suicide, Alexander Hamilton decided to finally make contact with his old friends as he comes home to them.





	1. Prologue

**_The next chapter is longer. This is a prologue._ **

 

There was a still a scratch left on Alexander’s arm. He still felt it sting as he made his way through the world, feeling air brush past it. He still knew that the person who made the mark was probably hurting. As were the rest of his lovers. 

 

**_3 years earlier…._ **

 

_ Alexander was done. He knew what he had to do. He slowly opened the window of the tall apartment, looking down at the air mattress lying on the concrete. Streets were empty, except for the paper flyers twirling around. He felt a tight grip of John Laurens’ trying to hold him back before he jumped into the air, hearing faint cries as his arm gushed blood.  _

 

_ He sighed and made his way into the darkness, leaving his other life behind. _

 

**_Present…._ **

 

He felt an idea form in his head before he pulled out his phone and opened a group chat he hadn’t been on since the fake death. He saw them frantically texting as the words, ‘A.Ham has logged on’ popped on the screen.

 

**Turtle**

**Who the fuck is that?**

 

**Laf**

**Is that you?**

 

**A.Burr**

**Shit**

 

**TJeffs**

**This isn’t a fucking joke. Is that him?**

 

**GoTheDistance**

**Should we tell someone?**

 

**A.Ham**

**Guys, calm down.**

 

**TJeffs**

**He used correct grammar. There’s a chance it’s him.**

 

**A.Ham**

**Whatever. Look, I’ll tell you who I am soon enough.**

 

**Turtle**

**If you’re not Alex I will hunt you down.**

 

**A.Ham**

**I’ll keep that in mind. See ‘ya.**

 

**TJeffs**

**Bye…?**

 

**_A.Ham has logged off_ **

 

John turned to Lafayette and Hercules, who were sitting there with their mouth’s hanging open. “What. The. Fuck?”, Hercules finally broke the silence. John couldn’t help but smile.

 

_ Alex might be alive. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see Alex! YAYAYYAY!

**_Hey guys! I just feel like I have to thank you all for the amazing comments and kudos and stuff. It really makes me feel amazing and yeah. Thanks! I may want a coauthor so if anybody is interested…_ **

**_____________________ **

  


A monotonous look was plastered on the small man’s face as he watched crowds move about. There were so many varieties. There were teens, children, adults, babies, two woman holding hands, two men holding hands, a man and a woman, and more!

  


Just the sight brought back warm and cold memories to Alexander’s head until he could practically feel everything all over again. He swiftly pulled out his phone, needing to text his boyfr-... Well, he truly didn’t know if they were still together. He opened up a group chat that only included John, Lafayette and Hercules.

  


_ A.Ham has logged on _

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_Greetings children._ **

  


**_Turtle_ **

**_What if we’re older than you?_ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_Eh, not my problem. Anyways, where is it?_ **

  


**_Turtle_ **

**_What?_ **

  


**_Laf_ **

**_Hey! Herc is with me. His phone died. ;-;_ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_Where is the thing?_ **

  


**_Laf_ **

**_What thing- Herc_ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_Alexander’s body, of course!_ **

  


**_Turtle_ **

**_We don’t even know if you are Alex._ **

  


**_Laf_ **

**_Agreed. Also, if you aren’t and he really is dead… Then it’s in the coffin._ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_Good to know. Thanks!_ **

  


**_Turtle_ **

**_Wait, why?_ **

  


**_Laf_ **

**_This is literally a Television Drama_ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_My bad._ **

  


**_Turtle_ **

**_Why’d you want to know?_ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_Clueless._ **

  


**_Laf_ **

**_What do you mean?_ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_I dunno. Whatever. Bye._ **

  


**_Turtle_ **

**_???_ **

  


_ A.Ham has logged off _

  


With that mysterious conversation done, Alexander entered the building he had been staring at. 

  


**_(The Harper part is made up. Also, Alex faked his death so he needed a fake name and I love Dear Evan Hansen….)_ **

‘ _ Harper’s Law Firm’ _

  


“Hi. I’m Alexander Hansen. Here for the job interview at 4:00?”, spoke the boy. The woman glanced up boredly before turning back and scrolling on her computer in silence. “Yeah. Room 132. Good luck.”, she muttered. Alexander nodded, slightly scared before going to Room 132. In there, a woman sat. She looked stern, ready to command. “Hello, Mr. Hansen. Take a seat.”

  


After 40 minutes of agonizing questions, Alexander had the job. And a case. He’d be going against Aaron Burr. Just as he had planned. He’d be defending Mr. Kindle, who was being accused of murder. Alexander agreed with his side, after studying many papers. 

  


_ A.Ham has logged on _

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_I’ll see Burr later._ **

  


**_Turtle_ **

**_What…?_ **

  


**_A.Burr_ **

**_Wait, what? I’m scared now._ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_Just saying, I think Kindle was innocent._ **

  


**_A.Burr_ **

**_But he wasn’t._ **

  


**_A.Ham_ **

**_I’ll save this argument for the Court. Then you’ll see if I really am him._ **

  


**_A.Burr_ **

**_Oh._ **

  


_ A.Ham has logged off _

  


**_The day of the trial_ **

  


**_(I dunno how this works.)_ **

  


Alexander looked up at the large building. It was large, with stone pillars holding up a roof. It was  _ beautiful _ , to say the least. He walked in, slightly intimidated. Mrs. Harper put a hand on his shoulder and he turned and sent her a smile. She returned it with a nod as she directed him to where he had to go. He knew about all of this already.

  


After everyone had been seated, the judge told everyone to silence themselves. “This is the trial of Edward Kindle, who has been accused of second-degree murder. Defending him shall be Alexander Hansen. Aaron Burr shall be against Hansen. Mr. Hansen, please start us off.”

  


Alexander’s eyes drifted toward the gaping Aaron. “Thank you. Your honor, Kindle has been wrongly accused. The evidence being used is that he had the same tattoo as the man in the picture, or well, according to the people that had been interviewed. We need to find out if it is really there. Also, according to many people, he was not at the scene of the crime. I have proof. I call as my witness, Julia Kindle.”

  


The woman sat in the booth and looked at him with a smile. “Now, you said that you have seen where his ‘tattoo’ was and you had seen none of the sort, correct?”, Alexander asked. She nodded. “Thank you. Also, you claim you were at a restaurant with the man, correct?”

  


She nodded again. “Thanks. I call as my second witness, the owner, Jamie Frim.”

  


The man walked up and sat down, confused. “Did you see this face at your diner at 4:56 PM, March 3rd?”, Alexander asked, holding up a picture of Kindle. He nodded. “I have some proof of ‘em being there. Watched it meself.”

  


Alexander smiled at him. “Thank you. We have proven that 4:56, March 3rd was the time of the murdered’s death. Therefore, if we see him, Kindle is innocent.”

  


The jury nodded and talked amongst themselves.

  


Burr tried to argue against the man. But, in the end, “Mr. Edward Kindle has been determined innocent.”

  


**_After they all left_ **

  


Burr grabbed Alex and pulled him outside. “I know who you are and you need to explain.”, Aaron demanded. Alexander nodded. “Hm… Sure. Well, I faked my death, as you know. I’ve been texting because I require the information of where ‘my body’ is. I need to know who was buried.”, Alexander explained. “Why?”

  


Alexander suddenly gained a serious look. “I have my reasons. Now what? Can I go?”, Alexander asked. Aaron shook his head. “You’re going back to your lovers. I’m kidnapping you.”

  


“Urgh.”

  


Alexander realized it wasn’t to be stopped and allowed Burr to pull him into the car and drive off. Soon enough, they stopped at a apartment building. It was beyond large. The entrance had pots of plants decorating it and a porch. It was a white building, it’s color theme being white, blue and teal. 

  


Alexander knew this place. He had “died” here. They went up to the third floor and the room 342. Burr knocked on the door after glaring at Alexander. A very disheveled looking Laurens opened it. “Burr? What’s up?”, Laurens asked, not seeing Alexander. Burr shoved past him and pulled Alexander with him, pushing the boy onto the couch. “Who’s that…?”

  


Burr rolled his eyes. “Can’t you tell?”, Burr asked. Alexander waved awkwardly. “Oh my fucking god.”, Laurens hissed. “Laf! Herc! It’s Alex!”, John called. Hercules and Lafayette came running down and Hercules pinned the smaller boy down. Alexander was laid down on his back on the couch, Hercules hovering over him with his grip on his wrists. “What. The. Fuck.”

  
“Ow.”, Alexander sarcastically replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a co-author.


End file.
